What if
by Yuu22
Summary: What if things goes differently in the second season finale? What if Peter had the same porpouse as Adam? Adam/Peter
1. I'm Doing this for you

AN: This is what I think what should've happen with Peter and Adam when they're in front of the vault (you know, in the season finale). Mind you, there's a **bit of slash** here between the two. Oh and an evil Peter! So read on, enjoy, and tell me what you think about it. (hint,hint, review) )

* * *

**Chapter One**

**I'm Doing this for You**

"...And you're standing here while Caitlin is somewhere off in the future, suffering because of the precious minutes that you're wasting." Adam voice cut though his consciousness like a blade and Peter Petreli finally feel something inside of him snap.

"I don't give a fuck about Caitlin or the world." He hissed furiously, fist clenched into a tight ball. He ripped his gaze from the blonde and stretched his arm forward to focus his telekinesis. "I'm doing this for you." _Just like the time I killed Hiro, _He added quietly, ripping away the metal door away with just a tug of his hand as if they were only screen door.

Adam eyes widened at the display of power, the little voice inside his head quietly nagged at him. How the hell could he control this man? He touched the closing wound on his cheek caused by the flying bits of metal from ruined save.

"Peter... That's amazing." The awestruck man said to him, his hand absently wiping away the blood from his cheek while he walked closer to empath. Peter snorts and looked away from the man, partly to hide his embarrassment for the outburst. "Just go and open the damn virus." silence swept over them before the blonde haired samurai asked shakily.

"...You knew?" Adam asked, quickly hiding his disbelief from his voice. Peter gave him a pointed look. "I can hear your thoughts Adam. And yes, I agree with you with this idea of yours. Why would I stay with you all of this time if I don't?" he answered with a bored tone, waving his hand impatiently. "And no, I am not a spy from the company, nor am I going to betray you like Hiro did." He said, looking at the samurai straight on.

"Good then." Adam gave a satisfied smile before patting his arm, his eyes twinkles mischievous as his small smile grew into an impish grin. "Shall we destroy mankind?" Adam beckons him to the ripped open vault as they both shared a feral grin.

"Stop!" A familiar voice called out from the distance. Peter groaned when he saw Mohinder and Matt coming in fast towards them. "Better get that virus fast. I'll handle things here." He leaned into Adams ear, whispering the words with the husky voice of his. Adam nodded curtly before rushing into the open vault, sparing his partner a last glance on the way.

Peter eyes followed the samurai's form until it disappeared into the room before giving the two men his attention. He quickly knocked both of them down to the ground with his telekinesis and planting them on the ceiling of the basement, cutting off their air before they can even say a word to him.

'_Go after Adam and stop him from getting the virus.'_ Matt voice echoed inside his mind. Peter took a step back before shaking off the cop's mind influence. "Mind control Matt? Tut, tut. It really doesn't suit your style." He said mockingly to the cop, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head to one side, a lazy smile played idly on his lips. "It's more of a me thing actually." Peter stared the two unconscious men, letting go of his hold over them, allowing gravity take control of their limp body. Peter's only concern was the blood splattered on his face and jacket when the geneticist fragile skull breaks from the impact. He hates stains, even though his jacket was black.

Black. Like his Hair. Like the vision that he's going to complete.

"Peter!" a familiar voice called to him, yet his mind only registered numb that spread around his body when he saw his brother. He wanted to go there and took him into his embrace, to make sure that he's not just one of his crazy fantasy.

"Peter... What did you just do?" his brother voice sounded so... disappointed. Peter wanted to plead guilty, to scream that it was not his fault, knowing that it would only be a lie. But he only gave his brother a lopsided grin before teleporting and enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hiya Nathan," he said, nuzzling deep in his brother hair, ignoring the strong scent of te Company and antiseptic. "I've missed you." He whispered, tugging on his brother's shirt and tightening his grip even more to emphasize the words. He could feel his brother hand snaking up his shirt and returning his hug. Nathan's coarse hand rubbing the back of his neck lovingly, just like they always did when they hugged.

"I've missed you too." Nathan chocked back a sob from escaping his lips by placing a kiss on his short cropped hair. Damn, he dreamed of burrowing his hand in his brother's long silky locks for weeks and now when . He knew that his brother just killed the two people in front of him, but he couldn't help himself to break this precious moment. It's just fells so right having his brother back in his arms, though his shirt is now tainted with blood. He could hold on the nauseous feeling, he could bear the painfully tight grip on his body; he could tolerate the screaming of his lung for oxygen. As long as he can feel his brother body against his, he'll put off anything.

"I'm afraid I have to cut this fluffy reunion short, but I'm afraid we need to leave." Adam called out from the far end of the hall. Peter broke off the embrace and turned to Adam, who beckons him closer with his Katana. "We got a world to cleanse."

"You!" Nathan tried to lunged at the man, but held back firmly by his brother. "Relax Nathan. Don't do something you'll regret later." He whispered into his brother ear while still holding a firm grip on his body. _Stay still_ he commanded into his brother's mind, brushing away the little tinge of guilt inside.

"Listen Nathan," Peter said, turning his brother to face him. "Adam and I am going to save the world. You may not like the way we do it, but I promise you it'll turn out good." He put his hand on Nathan's shoulders, locking his eyes into those deep dark orbs. Though his body stills, his eyes are still fierce as ever. Fierce, strong Nathan. Peter expression turned heartbreaking miserable, knowing that his brother wouldn't budge from where he stands; not even for him.

"I'll come back for you." He whispered and gave him a last kiss on his temple. Peter hate leaving him just when they are just been reunited. But nonetheless he walked up to Adam and put a hand on his arm. He mouthed the word 'bye' to his brother, before teleporting out of sight with the future mass murderer beside him.

* * *


	2. You Make me Want to Keep you

Hi

Hi! It's me again! Chapter two is up and it's going to be a little bit different here. A little bit angsty, on one side but we all love an angsty Peter right? So read on! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Oh, and thanks again to **MustLoveGreg** for the review! You keep me going with this chapter! )

**Chapter Two**

**You're Making me Want to Keep you**

Two man appeared with a soft 'pop' on the top of the skyscraper. Dark haired Peter was solemn, his eyes both reflecting sadness and disappointment. How could he betray his brother just like that? Nathan had always stick with him on the past, turning his back to the world and letting go all of his responsibility just for him. But he, his oh-so-sweet little brother, left him alone in a basement in Odessa, letting him live just so he could be killed by the virus. He just cant shake off the guilt that's clinging on his chest.

On the other hand, Adam was happy. Peter loved it when he see a smile on Adam's lips, because he rarely never really smiles. To see the blond beside him smiling like that seemed to lift off the burden and guilt off of his shoulders. He knows that what he is doing is wrong, and he knows that 'cleansing the world' thing was just a load of crap. But where else can he go now? His brother, Mohinder? They're all now working for The Company. Hiro? Even if he could rise again from the dead, he would even thinking about joining the Japanese. He had tried to hurt Adam, and no one hurt Adam while he's around.

"Peter? Are you alright? You're spacing out again." Adam waved his hand in front of the empath's face, snapping him from his musings. Peter turned his dark eyes to his current companion blue ones.

"I'm fine. You got the Virus right?" he asked absently, tearing his eye from his companion worried ones. Adam stared at him with a scrutinizing look on his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, dropping his gaze from the other man. "It must be hard for you to leave your brother just like that. I know you two were close."

"It's fine." He said curtly, his face turning into a hard scowl while in his mind he prayed that he would keep his temper in check. It wouldn't help if he lashed out at Adam. No matter how patient the man is, he's still a dangerous opponent with his katakana. "I just regret leaving him there, knowing that he would just die because of the virus." He said with a longing tone, his eyes searching miserably to the distance. "I shouldve just killed him." He added quietly.

Adam eyes looked at Peter's hands in alarm. They're glowing red, just like what he told him about what happened in Kirby Plaza. Adam quickly pulled him into an embrace and said, "Don't lose hope Peter. He might be one of the people that survived the virus." He could felt the other man drew a deep breath in and nooded. Singing in relief when he could no longer felt the radioactive heat from Peter's hand, Adam pulled out from the hug and give him one of his winning smiles. It just wouldn't work to have a scowling Peter, he tend to forget about keeping his abilities in check when he's in a sour mood. Besides, he liked it better when Peter smiled.

"Yeah. So what are we going to do now? Open the virus in the middle of New York?" Adam chuckled at the simplicity of it. "No Peter. We're going to rally up some followers. We already some men from all around the world supporting us and our cause. Most of them are Hitler fanatics that looked at our purification mission as another holocaust. They're practically offending our mission, but they can be useful."

Peter shot up one of his eyebrow and snorted. "You have followers? What are you a God or something?" he said jokingly. Adam half heartily shrugged and turned to eyed the Shanti virus in his hand.

"More than that. I gave them hope when their life was practically nonexistent. I gave them my trust when people called them a felony. I gave them food, clothes, drink, jobs. I gave them a life. But most of all I gave them something for them to live for. This." He held out the tiny tube of virus.

Peter looked at the tube then leaned his back against the wall and looked up to the sky, his eyes no longer held anger or sadness, but a seemingly endless boredom that stretched into his soul. "Can you give me a purpose for my life Adam? I already feel like that I've left it behind with my brother." he look at his companion square in the eyes, his eyes pleading for him to do something.

"Don't say that. You look like a lost puppy you know? I'm not used of you looking like that." Adam slowly said, reaching out to pat Peter's head. He welcomed the warmth, nuzzling back to the hand and giving a satisfied growl deep in his throat, much to the healer's surprise. "Stop that. Now you really look like a lost puppy." Adam said, his voice mixed with astonishment as well as amusement.

He withdrew his hand and took a step back, observing his companion slowly. There Peter stood, with his toned body slouched and his two pouty lips pursed together into a thin weary smile. His adorably short scruffy hair danced playfully with the night wind. His eyes... well he cant really describe the look his eyes. They just had such an expression that he felt his insides turned gooey.

He finally sighed aloud with the barest hint of blush on his cheek and muttered, "Damn, you're making me want to keep you." _And that sinfully cute face is not helping either_. He thought lovingly. He knows that Peter heard him because of the sudden appearance of the cheeky grin on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Petreli. That was just a stray thought." He glowered dangerously the man, whose grin only got wider by the second. "But stray thoughts like that tells us everything but lies." He said cheekily, earning an annoyed glared from the healer.

"Well, I admit it you're good looking. But don't flatter yourself because when it comes down to it, I'd win the beauty contest hands down." Adam said, running his hand through his hair to emphasize it. Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Well of course you'd win the beauty contest. You're as pretty as any girl, better even."

"Peter, did you just implied that I look like a girl?"

"Of course not! What gives you that idea? I'm saying that no mortal beauty can be compared to your eternal magnificence your highness." Peter said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Thank you for your praises most deviant subject, I am swooned by your words." Adam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course. I have a way with words."

"Of course you do."

They faced each other with a similar smirk on their faces. Peter laughed and covered his eyes, unbelieving just how easy his guilt can subside. He then chuckled and leaned close, stopping just inches before their noses touch. "So are you gonna keep me?" he asked with a teasing glint on his eyes. Adam put his fingers on his chin and wondered idly.

"Well me, being a kind hearted, forgiving, and naturally loving man I am, wouldn't dare to leave a stray dog behind in this cold, unforgiving world. So I might as well as take him in as a watch dog." Peter laughed and faked a bark. "Careful, this dog can bite." He said seriously.

"Well then, I'll just heal myself them. I'm sure I can handle you." He looked back into his challenging eyes with a warm twinkle that made Peter feel warm inside. "If you say so, _master._" He added the last words with equal amount of teasing and ferociousness.

"Lets go home then." Adam said, straightening up his jacket and walking to the edge of the railing while sending a mental picture of a large house into Peter's Telepathy connection. Peter walked up beside him and took his arm, reading themselves to teleport to the place Adam jut showed.

"Hey, Did you really think I'm _sinfully cute_?" he asked cheekily, a grin plastered on his face. Adam rolled his eyes, unbelieving how gullible the man is with him. "Well, am I?" Peter pressed. Adam sighed, and muttered under his breath. "This is the reason why I never wanted to have kids. They're just too damn persistent."

"Well am I?" Peter asked.

"Just do the damn teleport thing." He said while rubbing his head, readying for a coming headache. Peter quietly obliged, teleporting them both with a barely audible 'pop'. His smile remains on his face.

For the first time in many months, Peter Petreli felt happy.


End file.
